gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government Version:Captain Shadow Sail
Meet the professional side of King Shadow Sail! "I never thought that I would like politics and all that, but now look at me." ~Shadow The Government Version of Shadow is much different from the social, normal version of Shadow. This shows his professional side. Roles }|POTCO University}} | |- | |*Authorized Judge |- |*Founded True Masters. |*Is the Official True Master. |- |*President of Padres Del Fuego. |*King of Italy, As Sail Above |- | |*Captain of the White Shadow |- | |- |*Captain of the SS Shadow II and I |*Captain of the Shadow Fleet |- | |*Professional Assassin (for good that is) |- |*Chief of the official Police of the Caribbean. |*Manager of all security ships. |- |*Founder of the famous weapon company:Master Ex |*Pirate Lord |- |Ships |Shadow Raven - War Frigate |- |Shadow Falcon- War Frigate |Shadow Eagle - War Frigate |- |Gold |200,000 |- |Sports: |Founded Swimming |} Padres Del Fuego (The Story) About 10 years ago, the Governor of Padres Del Fuego at the time went on a rage. He went crazy with power and gold, his master plan being to steal from all the people of Padres and to have the Island to himself. Everyone panicked and had no idea what so ever to do. They needed a hero, a savior, and that hero was Sir Captain Shadow Sail. Shadow came him with his private army and navy from Italy and took down the Governor, and asked for nothing back, for, that is one of the reasons that they liked him, they knew he was not crazy with power. Shadow was making his way back to Italy when one of the richest people living on Padres came over with a letter stating that they would like him to be the new governor. He knew being the leader of two lands was not going to be easy, he also knew that not many people fit the position of this job, because the citizens were now paranoid of having a horrid leader. So, he took the job, currently he is still the governor of Padres Del Fuego. He does everything he can do to make the people of Padres happy and satisfied. ﻿ ﻿ Resume Captain Shadow Sail Main Information *Skilled in governments/politics *Skilled in Weapon Making *Skilled in Ship Making *Skilled with working with all types of people. *Willing to work long hours and such. Puts work before fun often. *Is nice/respectful to all. *Is not EITC, nor is he Navy. Where he has Been *Captain Shadow has been in many governments and organizations. **King of Italy. **President of the International Trading Bank **High Lord in the High Council **11th Master Of Almightiness in The Illuminati **Lord of Life in the The Alliance of The Lords **A member of The 5th Brethren Court **The Leader of the Labour Party in European Parliament **Member in The Nex-Us **Vicious Shark in the Order of Lophiiformes **Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister in the Northen Assembly **The Founder/Captain in Pirate Rolls **President/Founder of the Official Caribbean Government **Vice President in Order of the White Lilly **Head Editor in the Caribbean Gazette **The Chief of C.O.P **A Member in The High Court of England **Founder of High Rank and Co **The Founder in Fancy Clan **The Court Lawyer in the High Council Supreme Court **The Vice President of El Gobierno Oficioso de España Personal Letter To You My name is Captain Shadow Sail. I am currently well known thoughout governments and such. I try to do everything I can to make people happy. I will join any governments that: A: Give me a high ranking. B: Don't deal with the EITC or Navy If you agree to those two things, I will most likely join your government and try to make is succeed to the best of my ability. I try never to give up and to keep working until what I want is done, and done well. I think I would make a great addition to your government. Degrees The degrees that Shadow has: Quick Stats Gold: 200,000 Ships: War Frigate, 3 Rank: King / Royalty / Pirate Master ﻿ Uniforms Note: Uniforms are not all formal. Screenshot 2011-02-19 07-41-55.jpg|Explorer/Hunting Screenshot 2011-02-19 07-41-23.jpg|King of Italy screenshot_2011-02-19_07-42-01.jpg|Explorer/Hunting 2 screenshot_2011-02-19_07-43-00.jpg|Everyday screenshot_2011-02-19_07-44-01.jpg|Professional Assassin screenshot_2011-02-19_07-44-08.jpg|Formal Outfit/Captain screenshot_2011-02-19_07-44-20.jpg|Formal 2/Governor/Mayor screenshot_2011-02-19_07-44-53.jpg|Everyday 3/Adventure Outfit screenshot_2011-02-19_07-45-20.jpg|Everyday 4/Party Outfit 2 screenshot_2011-02-19_07-46-17.jpg|Everyday 5 screenshot_2011-02-19_07-46-30.jpg|Adventure 2/Everyday 6 screenshot_2011-02-19_07-47-11.jpg|Semi Party 2/Everyday 7/Semi Adventure screenshot_2011-02-19_07-47-43.jpg|Everyday 8/Semi Formal 3 screenshot_2011-02-19_07-47-50.jpg|Formal 3/Founders Outfit (Works for any type) screenshot_2011-02-19_09-33-54.jpg|Rep of Padres/Founder Outfit 2/Formal 5 screenshot_2011-02-19_20-55-55.jpg|Mayor of Port Royal/President Of Padres/Formal 6 Locations Owned or Managed by Shadow These are the places that Shadow owns or manages: *Padres Del Fuego, Cortola: Owns as a home. *Padres Del Fuego: Governs *Ile D'etable De Porc, Cortola: Owns as a Vacation House *House on Tortuga: Owns as Part-Time House / Beach Home. (Cortola) *House on Tortuga 2: Owns as Part-Time House. (Cortola) *Rumrunners Underground Area: Owns as Wine Cellar / Party Area (Cortola) *Driftwood House: Vacation House (Cortola) *Italy: King Of. *70 Vaults: Each vault is at a different location, each holding different things such as clothing, jewels, and gold. ''Signed, '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Characters Category:OCG Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:ITB Members Category:Interpol Members Category:EGOE Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations